This invention relates to an apparatus for assembling a recording medium having a recording disc and a center core having an area of attachment to the recording disc.
Recording medium assembling apparatus have been proposed to assemble a recording medium having a recording disc and a center core having an area of attachment to the recording disc by coating an adhesive on the attachment area of the center core, placing the recording disc on the adhesive coated attachment area of the center core, and pushing the recording disc against the adhesive coated attachment area of the center core. It is the current practice to employ a pushing tool for pushing the recording disc against the adhesive coated attachment area of the center core placed in position on a core support table. The pushing tool is moved toward and away from the core support table by an air cylinder including a plunger having its forward end secured to the pushing tool. One problem which occurs with this type of recording medium assembling apparatus is the tendency of the pushing force to move laterally with respect to the core support table, causing a lateral deviation of the recording disc with respective to the center core. Additionally, it is very difficult, if not impossible, to adjust-the pressure applied on the recording disc. As a result, the adhesive height is different from one recording medium to another.